


half as sweet as honey

by Rag



Series: trash ship week [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Communication Failure, Emotional Manipulation, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pesterlog, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: dirk and jake fail to communicate on LoMaX





	half as sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> trash ship day 4: honeymoon periods

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: Hey, where’d you go?

TT: I woke up like a half hour ago and you weren’t here.

TT: I mean, I figured you might be taking a piss, or a dump, or something. A guy wants his space to do that kind of thing. I get it.

TT: Not super sexy to remind each other what marginally evolved apes we are, after all. Gotta keep some of the mystery alive.

TT: But yeah, that was a half hour ago, and I guess I’m kind of concerned now.

TT: There’s also the fact that you took all your stuff with you.

TT: I mean, you could probably handle yourself if you ran into trouble. Well, yeah, you could handle yourself. You grew up on Hell Murder Island and had to hunt on your way to the bathroom every morning, basically.

TT: We should talk about that sometime. I mean, I did some foraging when I was a kid, but most of the food and supplies I grew up with were left behind by my Bro, and there wasn’t much left alive to hunt on my world.

TT: I wonder how it affected our personalities, you know? How does something like that shape you?

TT: …

TT: Jake?

TT: Can you respond?

GT: Hello dirk!

TT: Oh, thank god, I was starting to worry.

GT: Ahaha, yes, so the impression ive gotten from your text trail thus far. But worry not! I can certainly fend for myself. As youve noted, ive done so for over a decade before meeting up with you.

GT: Ive decided to set about plundering some of the ole ruins for myself, just to feel the thrill of the solo chase again.

GT: Theres something about a solitary stroll that really gets the mind in working order.

TT: Oh, yeah, for sure, I totally get it. Solitary strolls and solo missions, totally, super good on the mind stuff.

TT: I’m actually pretty glad you decided to pop off, because I’ve been needing some space, too.

GT: Oh, thank goodness!

TT: So when are you coming back?

TT: Jake?

TT: Are you coming back?

TT: I mean, I get it if you’re not.

TT: Hey?

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] –

TT: Jake?

TT: Wow. I guess you must be really deep in monsters or traps right now, like totally ass-deep in shit that's got a hankering for your flesh.

TT: I mean, to log off in the middle of a conversation. It'd be pretty phenomenally fucking rude to do that just to avoid an uncomfortable conversation. You’re a better person than that.

TT: So yeah, text me when you’re done wrapping up whatever the fuck you’re doing, that’d be cool.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: Hey, are you done in there? It’s been like four hours.

TT: Apparently not.

TT: Cool, yeah, no, don’t bother responding. I’m good out here, waiting for you.

TT: I’ll start exploring solo, we can meet up tonight.

TT: There's a lot of interesting fauna to catalog out here. Among other things. I wonder if it's the same over where you're at.

TT: So, yeah, see you tonight.

\-- TimaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: Find any sick treasure?

TT: I’m finding all kinds of sick shit, shit like you wouldn’t believe.

TT: I’ll tell you about it tonight. This stuff is so cool.

\-- TimaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] –

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: Was it something I said?

TT: You know you can trust me, Jake. Right? Like, I’m cool, and I’m open to talk about whatever, on whatever terms you want.

TT: Anyways. I guess I’ll set up camp alone. Let me know when you want to meet up.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: Good morning.

TT: Jake, please.

TT: Actually fuck this.

TT: Don’t I deserve more than this? I do.

TT: I should.

\-- TimaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] started pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

GT: Dirk?

GT: I want to apologize.

TT: Hey.

TT: Thank you.

TT: It’s cool. I understand.

TT: Do you still want to hang out? Meet back up?

GT: Ive been behaving quite badly for the last-

GT: Goodness, you type quickly. I can barely get the words out before im barraged by a wall of your orange text. Yes, i suppose we should meet back up.

GT: I would prefer to do some explaining over message first. Its easier to say these things in the written word, than explain them orally.

TT: Explain away, then.

GT: I guess i was starting to feel a bit stifled by you, for the whole week leading up to my departure.

GT: And I suppose I should have spoken to you outright about this at some point, instead of disappearing into the night like I did. While you were sleeping, no less. I was quite a scoundrel, and behaved reprehensibly.

TT: It’s okay. I understand.

TT: Thank you.

TT: I love you, Jake.

GT: Oh, goodness, theres that word again.

GT: I was actually quite freaked out by that word, to be honest? Haha. You know?

TT: What?

TT: No, Jake, I don’t know.

GT: Oh, what am i saying? Hahaha. Of course i love you too. We're dating after all!

TT: Not gonna pretend I’m super thrilled about this conversation right here, Jake.

TT: I’m currently debating whether or not I should pretend that I’m not pretty fucking panicky about it, actually. Also can’t decide whether or not it’s worth the trouble to launch a half-assed attempt that I might not even pull off.

TT: I’m circumvoluting around it, but I’m trying to be real here. I don’t want to lie to you.

TT: I’m kind of freaked out.

TT: Do you love me?

GT: Oh, god.

GT: Im so sorry, dirk. Yes, i love you!

GT: Please, ignore all that silliness. I really dont know what i was thinking. I do love you. I do. Of course i love you. I love you! Certainly. Absolutely, and leaving you for a week was incredibly silly, because i.

GT: You know? Anyways.

GT: Should we meet back up tonight? I do have quite a few stories to catch you up on. You wouldnt believe some of the traps i ran into.

GT: Dirk?

TT: Yeah, we can meet tonight.

TT: I’ve missed the fuck out of you this last week.

GT: Ive missed you too, dirk. Incredibly so.

GT: Believe me when i say im looking forward to little more than im looking forward to meeting back up with you tonight.

TT: I’m looking forward to it too, dude.

TT: See you then?

GT: Verily :)

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] –

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] started pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --

GT: Jane?

GT: Jane, please answer.

GT: Ive really gotten myself into a pickle and i dont know if my metaphorical cucumber can be debrined at this point.

GT: I…

GT: No, sorry for this strange series of messages. Im just fine, and everything is fine.

GT: Please ignore these when you log back on. Everything is fine! :) I hope you are doing wonderfully in your medium. Dirk and i are having a grand old time together.

GT: Im looking forward to talking with you later, good old janey girl!

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --


End file.
